


The Glee Smurfs

by Mercedes



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, smurfs - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercedes/pseuds/Mercedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sevgililer Gününe bir hafta kala Will, öğrencilerine sevginin bambaşka boyutunu öğretmek için ödev olarak “Şirinler”i verir ama hesaplamadığı şey işlerin rayından çıkacağıdır. Hatta küçük sihirli yaratıkların toplayamayacağı kadar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glee Smurfs

**Author's Note:**

> Yazar notları : *Bir nevi Glee 3. sezonda geçmektedir. Spoiler mevzuttur.  
> *The Smurfs izlemenizi öneririm. Hem çok güzel bir film, hem de burada kullanacağım birkaç öğe bu filminde doğmuştur.  
> *Keyifli okumalar.

# The Glee Smurfs

 

 

Bir varmış bir yokmuş… Evel zaman içinde büyük bir okul varmış. Mckinley Lisesi… Bu okulun içlerinde bir yerde, birbirlerine sevgiyle bağlanan birbirinden şirin mi şirin öğrenciler varmış. İsimleri ise New Directionsmış…

 

Başlarındaki Şirin Will, onları her kötülükten korurmuş. Yıldız Şirine tüm soloları kaparmış. Güçlü şirin âşık olurmuş. Saf şirin kimi sevdiğini bilemezmiş. Sarışın Şirine tüm şirinleri büyülermiş. Akıllı Şirin, ona âşıkmış ve onun için mükemmel olmak istiyormuş. Cesur Şirin, hepsine cesaret vermeye çalışırmış. Hüzünlü şirin her zaman somurturmuş. Gotik şirine, mavinin en koyu tonunu giyermiş. Obur şirine, ne olsa yermiş. Dansçı Şirin, nerde şarkı duysa kendisini kaybeder dans edermiş. Güzel Şirine herkesi parmağında oynatırmış. Saf Şirine ise hem akıllı hem de saflığıyla insanı güldürürmüş.  Ve içlerinde bir şirin varmış ki hepsinden çok farklıymış. Kurt Şirin onları birbirine bağlarmış. Bu şirinliğin elbette bir kötüsü varmış. Sue ise hepsini çok korkuturmuş. Sue her zaman onları korkutur, kovalarmış. Tek istediği de onları dağıtmakmış.

 

Eğer uslu bir çocuk olursanız onları kalpten gelen bir sesle duyabilirsiniz. Onları duyduğunuz anda Sue ile karşılaşmanız kaçınılmaz olur.

 

Şirinleyin…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I

 

 

         14 Şubat… Sevgililer gününün asıl anlamı ne ki? Sevgiline çiçek almak, kart yazmak ya da onunla gizli kapaklı bir yerde işi pişirmek mi? İşte lisesi gençlerin bugün için düşündükleri fikirlerin bazıları bunlardan ibaretti. Peki ya genç bir öğretmenin fikri neydi? O, bu günü dair duyulan düşüncelerin daha da dışına çıkmak, öğrencilerine bambaşka aşklarında var olduğunu hissettirmek istiyordu. Ama bunu nasıl yapacağını ne o, ne de yanında oturan genç kız bilmiyordu.

 

         Rachel Berry, hayatında babalarından sonra en güvendiği adamın yanında otururken aklında gelecek haftaki konularının ne olacağı yoktu sadece. O, bir sevgililer gününe daha yalnız gireceği fikriyle kara kara düşünüyordu. Aslında onun böyle şeyler umurunda olmazdı ama son iki gündür uğruna hayatının dönüm noktasını gerçekleştirdiği Jessie’yi terk ettiği Finn’den ayrılmanın verdiği karmaşayla savaşıyordu. Ve üstüne Will’in ona gelip yardım istemesi yarasına merhem olmamış, aksine yarayı yeniden açmıştı. Ama genç öğretmen bundan habersiz başını bile kaşımadan bir şeyler bulmak için starından yardım istiyordu. Rachel, memnuniyetle kabul etmişti yarasına rağmen.

 

         Kötü mü yapmıştı? İşte onu bilmiyordu genç kız.

 

         “RACHEL!”

         Will, beşinci kez seslendiğinde artık sesi iyice yüksek çıkmıştı. Rachel yerinden sıçrayarak öğretmenine döndü. Fark etmeden mırıldandığı notaları durdurdu ve Mr. Schue’a baktı.

         “Evet?”

 

         “Biraz önce mırıldandığın notalar? Bana hiç yabancı gelmedi.”

 

         Rachel Berry, olduğu yerde dondu. Ne mırıldandığını hatırlamıyordu. Will’de bunu anlamış olacak ki onun için biraz önce dinlediği narin sesi kendi hoş tınısıyla yeniden canlandırdı. Genç kız daha ilk notada genç adamın neyi sorduğunu anlamıştı. Hafifçe gülümsedi ve yerinden kalkarak Halk Kütüphanesinin klasik eserler yerine doğru ilerledi. Raflar arasında hiç tereddüt etmeden bir yere ilerledi ve etrafına kısacık bir şekilde bakarak en üst rafa uzanmaya çalıştı. Boyu yetmeyince raflara tırmandı ve en üstteki kapağında Fransızca yazıların olduğu mavi bir kitabı çekti. Ama kitap hatırladığından daha ağır gelmiş olacak ki arkaya doğru sendeledi. Hayatında sayılı günlerde giydiği topuklu ayakkabılarına işte o anda küfrederken çıktığı raftan kaydığını hissetti. Will ise tam o anda Rachel’ın arkasında bitmiş, genç ve narin bedeni sıkıca kavramıştı tam düştüğü anda.

 

         Rachel, korkuyla gözlerini kapamış, ne zaman yere düşeceğini hesaplamaya çalışıyordu. Kısa bir süre daha sırtı sert zemine çarpmayınca gözlerini araladı ve ona bakan buğlu elalarla çarpıştığında nefesinin kesildiğini hissetti. Bu duyguyu daha öncede hissettiğinde herkes onun çocukluğuna vermiş, ondan vazgeçmesi için herkes bir şey yapmıştı. Ama bu sefer kollarına düştüğü adamın kalp atışlarını hissedebiliyordu. Normal atmıyorlardı. Ona bakan elalar hiçte eskisi gibi bakmıyordu o anda. Rachel toparlanması gerektiğinin farkında boğazını temizleyerek elindeki kitaba odaklanmaya çalıştı. Hafifçe kaldırarak Will’in görüş mesafesine getirdi. Will gözlerini Rachel’dan bir saniye ayırarak üstünde Fransızca yazan kitaba baktı. Bunu biliyordu. Sırıtarak Rachel’ın hüzünlü gözlerine dönerek fısıldadı.

 

         “Şirinler[1]!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

II

 

 

         Blaine Anderson sakin ama bir o kadar da emin adımlarla Mckinley Lisesinin koridorunda yürüyordu. Kimse ona sataşmaya cesaret edemez, sataşmak isteyemez. Kendisi hem tüm okul tarafından seviliyordu hem de Kurt Hummel tarafından resmi bir şekilde korumaya alınmıştı.

 

         Kurt Hummel… Bu zamana kadar tüm kabadayılardan korkan küçük eşcinsel çocuk, cesaretini toplamış bir şekilde güçlü ve korkusuzdu. Hele ki söz konusu Blaine ya da Glee çocuklarından biri olunca… İşler o zaman daha da değişiyordu. Kuzu tam bir kaplan oluyordu. Ve şimdi iki yakışıklı koridorun diğer köşelerinden çıkmış ve birbirlerini görmüşlerdi. İkisinin de yüzlerinde kocaman bir gülümseme meydana gelirken aralarındaki ufacık boşluğu tek bir adımda yok ederek ellerini kavuşturdular. Kurt, hafifçe gülümseyerek sevgilisine baktı.

 

         “Ne var, Kurt? Bugün bir acayipsin!”

         “Bilmiyorum.”

 

         Blaine muzipçe gülümseyerek sevgilisine yaklaştı ve dudaklarına ufacık ama anlamlı bir öpücük kondurarak geri çekildi. Tam o anda Kurt, Blaine’in boynundan yakalayarak kendisine doğru çekti ve sanki bir şeyleri kırmak için onu öptü. Aslında bunu her eline geçen fırsatta yapıyordu. Blaine kendisinindi ve bunu herkese göstermekten zevk alıyordu.

 

         “HOHOHO!”

 

         Puck romantizmin içine ederek kollarını ikisinin de omuzlarına atarak önüne kattı onları. Kurt hafifçe, Puck’ın karnına doğru bir yumruk astada yanlarından geçen kızlar Puck’a gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktığı için genç adam kendi deyimiyle “Hatunlara” bakıyordu. Kurt’un elini bile hissetmemişti.

 

         “Gençler, Mr. Schue bizi çağırıyor. Bu haftanın ödevini dağıtacakmış.”

         “Belli değil mi sence konu Puck?”

 

 

         Blaine sırıtarak sormuştu. Bu hali Kurt’ün gözünden kaçmamıştı ama her zamanki gibi görmezden gelerek Puck’ın kolunun altından çıktı. Karo odasının kapısına gelmişlerdi. Blaine ve Puck sohbete dalmış bir şekilde içeriye girerken Kurt’ün gözleri uzaktan gelen iki kişiye takıldı. Rachel ve Will, ellerinde bir sürü mavi kitapla geliyordu. Birbirlerine bir şeyler anlatıyorlar ve gülümsüyorlardı. İşte o anda Kurt, en yakın arkadaşlarından birisinin yanlış yola sapmaya başlamasından korkarak içeri girdi. Dalgın bir şekilde her zamanki yerine, Blaine’nin yanına oturdu. Genç adam sevgilisinin canının bir şeye sıkıldığının farkında yavaşça elini tuttu ve sıktı. Kurt hafifçe tebessüm ederek Blaine döndü ve başını eğdi. Korkuyordu.

 

 

         Rachel yavaş adımlarla Will’in odasına girdiğinde kalbi hızla atıyordu. Artık neyin doğru neyin yanlış olduğunu anlayabilecek yaştaydı ve Will’in üzerinde Neon yazılı bir tabelada yanıp sönen “TEHLİKE” yazısının farkındaydı. Ama kim kalbine hatta midesinde uçuşan kelebeklere söz geçirebilirdi ki? Geçirmeliydi Rachel, kendisi ve onun için yaklaşmamalıydı. Yine de sürekli onun yanına gitmemek için kendisine engel olamıyordu. Buraya da sadece içinden bir ses ona gelmesini söylediği için gelmişti. Tam kapıyı tıklatmak üzereydi ki kapının zaten aralık olduğunu fark etti. Yavaşça ittirdi ama karşısındaki manzarayla olduğu yerde donup kaldı. Emma, Will’in kollarında gülümsüyordu. Pek mikroba aldırdığı yoktu ve çok yakınlardı. Rachel daha fazla dayanamayacağını düşünerek kapıdan usulca kenara çekildi ve nefes almaya çalıştı. Ne kadar orada durdu bilemiyordu ama Emma dışarı çıktığında Rachel kendisini toparlamıştı ve arkasını dönerek gitmeye yeltenmişti. Tam o sırada Will genç kızın saçlarının hafif esintisini hissetti teninde. O tarafa bakarak nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı. Emma çoktan yok olmuştu.

 

         “Rachel?”

 

         Genç kız en son onun sesini duymak istiyordu şu an. Ona karşı anlam veremediği öfkesi bir şeylerin olmasını sağlayacağından korkuyordu ama yinede nefesini düzenleyerek arkasını döndü ve yapmacık bir gülümseme yüzüne yerleştirerek karşısındaki adamın gözlerinin içine baktı.

 

         “Seni burada bulmam gerçekten çok iyi oldu. Tüm grubu topluyorum. Bayan Howell bize Şirinlerin İngilizce baskılarını bulmuş. Onları nasıl götüreceğimi düşünüyordum. Eğer işin yoksa?”

 

         Rachel birden zihninde canlanan görüntüyle gülümsedi. Bayan Howell demişti Will. Demek ki Carl ile barışmıştı Emma. Ama ya içerdeki sarılmada neydi diye sordu kendi kendisine Rachel. Tesadüfi bir şekilde sanki Will onun aklını okumuş gibi konuşmasını sürdürdü.

 

         “Bu kitapları o kadar aradım ki. Emma birden odamda bunları Carl ile getirince şaşkınlığımı gizleyemedim.”

 

         “Bay Howell’da burada mıydı?”

 

         Rachel’ın sorusuyla kaşlarını kaldırdı Will. Bu kadar şaşkın olmasına bir anlam verememişti. Ama yine de cevap verdi.

 

         “Evet. Biraz önce Emma ile çıktılar. Görmedin mi? Sizi soruyordu o da. Ama ikisi Hawaii’ye uçacakları için biraz acele etmeleri gerekiyordu.”

 

         Rachel, Will ve Emma’nın birbirlerini sevdiklerini biliyordu ve Will’in bu hali onu korkutmuştu açıkçası. Çok soğukkanlıydı. Hatta onlar adına sevinir gibiydi. Rachel cesaretini toparlayarak sordu.

 

         “Bay S. siz iyi misiniz?”

         “Neden olamayayım ki Rachel?”

 

         Will’in cevabı bir soru gibi çıkınca Rachel hafifçe gülümseyerek omzunu silkti ve eski neşesine dönmüş bir halde eliyle kapıyı gösterdi.

 

         “Yardım edebilirim.”

         “Çok makbule geçer açıkçası Rach!”

 

         Rachel, kısa adını ilk defa genç öğretmenin dudaklarından çıkan notalarda duymuyordu ama yine de içinde bir şeylerin hareket ettiğini hissetti. Buna bir son vermeliydi. O “YASAK” ibresinin altında duran, yakışıklı ve öğretmen olan Will’di.

 

 

 

         İçeri önce Rachel girdi, ardından Will. Rachel’ın elindeki kitaplar Will’inkine oranla daha azdı. Onları hemen Ryan’ın piyanosunun üzerine bıraktı ve Will’e ufacık bir gülümseme atarak en arkaya Kurt ve Blaine’nin yanına ilerledi. Eteklerini düzelterek oturduğunda Will herkesin odanın içeride olduğunu tespit etmiş ve tahtaya ilerlemişti. Kurt fırsattan istifade Rachel’a döndü ve eğilerek fısıldadı.

 

         “Bazı şeyleri bana anlatmak zorunda olduğunu hissediyorum küçük hanım.”

         “Nerden çıkardın bunu Kurt?”

 

         Rachel korkuya kapılmış bir şekilde kaçamak bir bakış attı. Kurt, Will’in sırtına bakarak işaret etti.

 

         “Bu konuda…”

 

         Rachel bir şey diyemeden Will tahtaya yazacağını yazmış ve onlara dönmüştü. Hepsinin gözleri tahtada yazan kelimeye gitti. İlk konuşan Kurt oldu.

 

         “İnanamıyorum! Şirinler!”

         “Şirinler de ne?”

 

         Soruyu çoğundan önce Finn sormuştu. Birkaçının Şirinlerin ne olduğundan haberleri yoktu. Bu iş Rachel’a düştü. Will’den de onay aldıktan sonra yerinden kalkarak piyanonun yanına ilerledi ve kitaplardan birini alarak havaya kaldırdı.

 

         “Şirinler, Belçikalı karikatürist Pierre Culliford, daha çoğunluğun bildiği adıyla Peyo tarafından 1958 yılında yaratılmış 3 elma boyutundaki minik mavi yaratıklardır.”

         “Kitapları herkese dağıtabilir misin Rachel?”

 

         Will’in sesi genç kızınkinin kesilmesine neden olurken Kurt ve Blaine dışında kimse ikisi arasındaki elektriği hissetmiyordu. Rachel yutkunarak başını salladı ve kitapları hepsine uzatmaya başladığında Will neden Şirinleri işleyeceklerini açıkladı.

 

         “Son günlerde hepinizin Sevgililer Günü telaşına girdiğinin farkındayım. Ama hepiniz tek bir sevgiye odaklanmış bir şekilde planlar yapıyorsunuz. Bende size sevginin bambaşka bir çeşidini göstermek için böyle bir konu veriyorum. Bana bu hafta boyunca Şirinleri kullanarak şarkılar hazırlamanızı istiyorum. İster zaten olan bir şirin şarkısı olsun, ister orjinal bir şarkıyı şirinlerle donatın, isterseniz de sıfırdan bir şey yazın. Ayrıca her biriniz Rachel’ın dağıttığı kitabı okuduktan sonra kendinize en uygun Şirin isminizi seçin.”

 

         Kurt ellerini çırparak zihnine dolmaya başlayan fikirlerini belli etti. Puck gözlerini devirerek el kaldırdı. Will başıyla konuşmasını işaret etti.

 

         “Sevgililer günü kızlarla kaçamak yapmak içindir. Şirinlerle hiçbir alakası yok Bay S.”

 

         Will parmağıyla Puck’ı göstererek yerine oturdu ve konuşmaya başladı.

 

         “Aslına bakarsanız Şirinler tamamen sevgiyle alakalıdır. Peyo onları tamamen bunun üzerine yarattı. İzleyenleriniz bilir. Somurtkan Şirin bile aslında her şeyi sever.”

         “Gargamel dışında.”

 

         Blaine’nin sesiyle hepsi kahkaha atarken Will de onlara katıldı ve bu sefer parmağı Blaine’e kaydı.

 

         “Peki, söyleyin bakalım. Bizim Gargamelimiz kim?”

 

 

 

         “O saçlarla evimin tuvaletini bile süpürmem Kinley.”

         “Sakızını hemen çöpe at Çırpı bacak!”

 

 

         Sue, hayatında sevmediği bir günün daha geldiğinin farkında koridorda herkese sataşarak yürüyordu. Becky hemen arkasında Sue’nun arada not almasını istediği şeyleri yakalamakla uğraşıyordu ama içinden ona sormak istediği bir şey vardı. En sonunda cesaretini toplayarak ona seslendi.

 

         “Koç!”

 

         Sue, her zaman şefkatle yaklaştığı Becky’e aynı sevgi dolu gözlerle bakarak konuşmasını işaret etti.

 

         “Koç, biliyorum 14 Şubat sizinle birlikte karşı takımın çalışma programlarını çalacağız ama bana o gün izin verseniz!”

 

         Sue şaşkın bir şekilde küçük kıza baktı.

 

         “Makul nedenin nedir Becky?”

         “Şey Koç…”

 

         Sue hiç istifini bozmadan arkasını döndü ve hızlı adımlarla yürümeye başladı. Becky ise olduğu yerde kalmıştı.

 

         “İzin verilmiştir Becky.”

 

         Becky, Sue’nun söylemek istediği şeyi nasıl anladığını bilmez ama mutlu bir halde ellerini çırparken Sue kendisinin bile engel olamadığı hüzünle odasının yolunu tutmuştu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

III

 

 

         “Bence çok saçma! Yani nasıl Şirinlerle Sevgililer Gününü birleştirebiliriz ki?”

 

         Will çoktan odadan çıkmıştı ama grup hala yerlerinde fikir üretmeye çalışıyorlardı. Puck’ın sesi aslında hepsinin hislerine tercüman olmuştu. Hiçbiri bu birbirinden alakasız iki konuyu nasıl birbirlerine bağlayacaklarını bilemezken Rachel’ın melodik sesi kulaklarında yankılanmaya başladı.

 

         “ _In a land…_

_No one can worry…_

_In a land…_

_Everywhere is blue…_

_‘Cause their hearts,_

_It’s bigger than their body…_

_I’m so sorry, i can’t come with you…_

_They are happy and smurf.._

_And i am not!_

_Devil in my inside!_

_La La La La La_

_In a Blue Land…_

_Sun is smurfing… **[2]**| **[3]**”_

 

         Tam şarkı yerli yerine oturmaya başladığı anda Will sınıftan içeriye doğru girdi. Çantasını unutmuştu ama karşılaştığı şeyle olduğu yerde kaldı. Genç kız oturduğu taburenin üzerinde gözlerinde yaşlarla şarkı mırıldanıyordu. Saçma ya da değil… Anlamı büyüktü genç kız için ve o anda Will içinde önemsizleşmeye başlamıştı. Ama gerisini kimse dinleyemedi. Rachel Berry, izlendiğinin farkında yerinden kalkarak uzaklaştı. Arkasında endişeyle bakan arkadaşlarını ve ne yaptığının farkına varan Will’i bırakarak.

 

 

 

 

 

*Adele-Make You Feel My Love*

 

         Her şey çok basitti aslında. Rachel, Finn’den ayrılmıştı ve üzgündü. Will’in sıcaklığı hatırlamış ve şanssız bir şekilde kucağına düşmüştü. Kalbini hissetmiş ve ela gözlerinin içinde erimişti. Will ise hayata olan son kozu, son aşkı Emma’yı kaybetmiş, gençliğin verdiği heyecanıyla Rachel’ı aklından çıkaramıyordu. Sadece arzulamak değildi aslında içindeki ateş. Onun sevgisini istiyordu içten içe. Ve bunu kendisine belli edemezdi. Çünkü Rachel Berry, onun öğrencisiydi.

 

         Kurt Hummel ise ikisinin arasında bir şeyler olduğunun farkında arkadaşını korumak için sevgilisinin cesaretine ihtiyacı vardı. Birazdan gelirdi Blaine. Son kez aynaya baktı. Ne olursa olsun, ne kadar önemli bir iş üzerinde olurlarsa olsun Blaine’i her zaman etkilerdi Kurt. Bugünde aynı diğer günler gibiydi. Ama tek farkı genç adam bugün aynı Cesur şirin gibi giyinmişti. Altında mavi-siyah kilt[4], üstünde ise vücuduna tamamen oturmuş beyaz mavi bir t-shirt vardı. Başına geçirdiği beyaz, uzun şapka kombini tamamen halletmişti. Aynadaki görüntüsü kendisinin de hoşuna gitmiş olacak ki memnun bir şekilde gülümsedi ve koltuğa doğru ilerledi. Rachel’ın dağıttığı Şirinler kitabını alarak rast gele bir sayfa açtı. Açtığı sayfa tamda Şirinlerin klasik şarkısının bulunduğu sayfaydı. İçinden hızlıca okudu ve sehpada duran Mac’e uzanarak Google’a girdi. Hızla bir şeyler yazdıktan sonra Youtube sitesinin çıkan linkine bastı ve arkasına yaslanarak bekledi. Sadece birkaç saniye sonra melodi devreye girdiğinde genç adamın melodik sesi, Fransızcanın ahengiyle birlikte dans etmeye başladı.

 

         “La la la-la la la,

Chanter une chanson heureuse.

La la la-la la la,

Schtroumpf toute votre journée longue.

La la la la la la”

 

         Şarkıya girdiğinde ona birinin daha eşlik etmesini beklemiyordu ama tam arkasından taptığı sesi duyduğu anda gözlerini kapatarak engin okyanusun sesini andıran tona kendisini kaptırdı.

 

         “La la la la la la-

C'est aussi simple que peut l'être.”

 

Kurt tam o anda ellerini kaldırarak onu susturdu. Yüzündeki gülümseme Blaine’ninkine de bulaşıcı bir şekilde geçtiğinde konuştu.

 

“Cidden bu sefer Bay S. kendisini bile aştı. Sevgililer günü ve Şirinleri ben bile birleştiremiyorum!”

 

Blaine içten bir kahkaha atarken Kurt kısacık bir anda onun üzerindekileri keşfetti. Siyah bir kot giymişti. Dardı ama kötü durmuyordu. Ayağında Nike spor ayakkabıları vardı. Üzerine ise Polo T-shirt geçmişti. Her zamanki Blaine denilebilirdi. Aynı Kurt gibi…

 

“Çok şıksın Kurt.”

 

Blaine’nin sesindeki iğnelemeyi umursamayarak onun yakasından tutarak kendisine doğru çekti. Kaslı vücudu koltuğun üzerinden sarkarken dudakları Kurt’ün dudaklarıyla buluştuğu anda boğazından istemsiz bir inilti koptu. Hızla koltuğun diğer tarafına geçti ve Kurt’ün başındaki şapkamsı şeyi çıkartarak kendilerinden çok ama çok uzağa attı. Daha önce de öpüşmüşlerdi. Birbirlerini keşfetmişlerdi ama bu sefer farklıydı. Evde kimse yoktu. Blaine daha arzuluydu ve Kurt, genç adamı itmiyordu. Aksine kendisine daha da çekerken Blaine, Kurt’ün üzerindeki t-shirt’ü hızla sıyırdı ve şapkanın daha da uzağına atarak Kurt’ün sıcak boynuna doğru eğildi. Öpüşleri aşağıya doğru indikçe daha ıslak ve daha sıcaklaşıyordu. Hafif bir şekilde elleri genç adamın kilt’ine yöneldi ve hafifçe sırıttı ama bir anda kendisini tutarak uzaklaştı. Ne zaman üzerinin çıktığının farkında olmayarak hızla doğruldu ve t-shirt’ünü bularak üzerine geçirdi. Bir şey söylemek istercesine Kurt’e baktı ama dudakları açılmadı. Yerine özür dilercesine baktı ve yarı çıplak Kurt’ü arkasında bırakarak açık kapıdan hızla çıktı.

 

Kurt ise şaşkın bir şekilde nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. Başarılı olabileceğinden şüpheliydi ama deniyordu. Çünkü denemezse biraz önce olanlar yüzünden ölebilirdi. Sadece o kadar yakın olmaları yüzünden değil. Aynı zamanda Blaine’nin kaçması yüzünden. Kurt neyi yanlış yaptığını anlamaya çalışarak tam karşısında duran aynada yansımasına baktı. Fakat hiçbir şey bulamadı. Sadece yarı çıplak bedeni, kanepenin üzerinde kırışmış örtü ve dağılmış saçlarıyla nefes nefese bir Kurt ona bakıyordu. Ölmek isteyen bir Kurt…

 

 

_1 Hafta sonra… 13 Şubat…_

 

         O günden sonra Kurt okula gelmemiş, herkes onun için endişelenirken Blaine Anderson ona gitmeye, özür dilemeye korkuyordu. Finn ve Rachel iki farklı yakadan neler olduğunu çözmeye çalışıyorlardı ama sorun Kurt gibi Blaine’ninde konuşmamasıydı. Blaine, okula geliyor ama ruhtan farksız bir şekilde dolanıyordu. Cesareti solup gitmişti. Sue sürekli genç adama sataşıyordu ama karşılık bulamadığı için o bile endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Porselen Bebeği’de ortalarda olmadığı için Will ile bile konuşmuştu. Will ise onların genç olduğunu, Kurt ile konuştuğunu 14 Şubat’ta okulda olacağını söylediğinde Sue’a, Koç sanki o sormamış gibi ilgisiz bir şekilde oradan uzaklaşmıştı. Her zamanki gibi giderken Will’in saçlarıyla dalga geçmeyi ihmal etmemişti.

 

         Will ise hepsinden daha dertliydi. Öğrencilerine verdiği ödevi takip etmemişti. Bu yüzden hiçbiri karşısına sağlam bir şeyle çıkmadığında sinirlenmemişti bile. Şu an oturduğu taburenin üzerinde hepsine teker teker baktı ve gözleri Rachel’ın üzerinde durdu.  Bir şey yapmak istiyordu ama ne yapabilirdi ki? Son bir haftada Rachel ile arasında belirli bir çizgi çekmişti. Rachel ise sürekli ona yakınlaşmaya çalışmıştı ama yapamazlardı. Will bir genç kızın duygularını kullanamazdı. Bu ikisi içinde iyi olmazdı. Gözlerinin onda olmaması lazımdı.

 

         Ona ne kadar öyle baktı bilmiyordu. Yeni bir şey bulmalıydı ama kendisini Rachel’dan alamıyordu. Bakışlarına karşılık bulduğu anda kaçırması lazımdı gözlerini. Yapamadı. Yapamayacağını ikisi de biliyordu. Farkında değillerdi ama birbirlerine aşık olmuşlardı bile. Will artık sonuna geldiklerinin farkında yerinden kalktı ve elini saçlarının arasından geçirerek tahtaya doğru ilerledi. Sade bir şekilde bir şey yazdı ve kenara çekilerek ne olduğunu okumalarını istedi.

 

         “Keşke!”

 

         Hepsi okurken Will’in ağzından dökülmüştü kelime. Sanki kimse fark etmeden Rachel ile konuşuyordu. Öyle ya da böyle yapacağı konuşmayı kimsenin duymaması gerekirken herkesin önünde yapıyordu.

 

         “Hepiniz artık yetişkin insanlar oldunuz. Bir ya da daha fazla ilişkiniz, hatalarınız, doğrularınız ve seçimleriniz oldu. İşte hepsinde ortak nokta…”

 

         Eliyle tahtayı gösterdi.

 

         “Keşke! Hepimizin “Keşke”lerden oluşan bir oda dolusu anısı vardır. Hiçbiriniz Şirinler hakkında bir şey bulamadınız. Ve bende “Keşke”leriminin arasında iki şey daha ekliyorum.”

 

         Kimse ikinci “Keşke”nin ne olduğunu sormadı. Çünkü kimse fark etmemişti. Bir kişi hariç… O kişi de bekledi. Herkes ayrıldıktan sonra yerinden kalkarak kapıya ilerledi ve yavaşça kapatarak nefesini tuttu. Will fark etmemişti. Kapının kapanış sesini duyduğunda tuttuğu nefesini bırakarak taburesine oturdu. Sanki kendisini dış dünyaya kapamıştı. Rachel yavaşça arkasını döndüğünde Will’in çökük omuzlarıyla karşılaştığında içindeki umut daha da büyüdü ve kendisinden emin bir şekilde, hafif bir sesle şarkısına başladı.

 

         “When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

 

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

 

I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But I would never do you wrong

I've known it from the moment that we met

No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the avenue

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

 

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

Though winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing like me yet

 

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love

 

To make you feel my love”

 

 

Will tüm şarkının bitmesini bekledi. Eğer Rachel şarkı söylerken dönerse iplerini elinde tutamaz ve Rachel’a yenilirdi. Ona yenilmesi demek ise her zaman durmadan kendisine hatırlattığı sondu. Niye bunu durmadan düşünüyordu ki? Niye kendisini duygularına bırakamıyordu?

 

         “Ben buna dayanamıyorum artık!”

 

         Rachel genç öğretmeni beklemeden konuşmuştu. Eteğinin pileleriyle oynuyordu. Gözlerindeki yaşları saklamaya çalışıyordu ama çatallaşan sesi kendisini ele vermekten fazlasını yapar gibiydi. Genç kız bunun farkında değil, bir adım daha yaklaştı Will’e. Genç öğretmen hala dönmemişti yüzünü. Ona döndüğü anda yerinden kalkıp narin ve zayıf dudaklarına yapışacağını biliyordu. İşte bu yüzden nefesini kontrol altında tutmaya çalışarak kızı dinlemeye devam etti.

 

         “Bunun yanlış olduğunu bende çok iyi biliyorum ama lanet olası son bir haftadır sizden-senden başka bir şey düşünemez oldum.”

 

         Rachel artık hiçbir şeyi umursamıyordu. Tek istediği Will’di ve o da kendisine bakmıyordu bile.

 

         “Sen bana yasak olmalısın. Seni öyle görmemeliyim ama lanet olsun ki seni her bir hücremle istiyorum. Kimseyi böyle istemedim. İçimde hissetmedim.”

 

         Yavaşça adım attı ama aynı anda Will yerinden kalkarak uzaklaştı. Özenle ona dönmüyor, ela gözlerinin içinde kaybolmak istemiyordu. O zaman savaşı o kazanacaktı ve her şey karışacaktı.

 

         “Senden bir şey istemiyorum. Sadece bana bak. Beni sevdiğini söyle ve bende seni bekleyeyim. Ne kadar olursa olsun beklerim.”

 

         Kısa ama kısacık bir an bekledi genç kız. Yine de Will arkasını dönemedi. Dönecekti aslında ama ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Zaman sanki ikisi içinde uzamış ve adeta durmuştu. Her aşk hikayesinde öyle olmaz mı zaten? Ama bu sıradan bir hikaye değildi. Bu sefer mutlu bitmeyecekti. Rachel ise bu anın kendisine daha fazla acı vermemesi için derin bir nefes aldı ve elinin tersiyle gözyaşlarını sildi. İçini çekerken Will kararını vermişti. Tam döneceği anda Rachel’ın berrak sesi onu durdu.

 

         “Özür dilerim Bay Schuester. Bir daha böyle bir şey olmayacak.”

 

         Sözlerini bitirdiği anda arkasını döndü ve kapalı kapılı hızla açarak anında kayboldu. Arkasında şaşkın ve ona dönmüş Will’i bırakarak.

 

 

_Hummel-Hudson Evi… 14 Şubat…_

 

         Kurt Hummel üzgündü! Kurt Hummel kırgındı! Ve daha da önemlisi ölmek istiyordu. O, sadece terk edilmiş değildi. Özgüveni zedelenmiş, paramparça edilmişti. Bunu başka biri yapsa hiçbir şey demez, hatta bu kadar parçalanmazdı. Ama bunu yapan Blaine’di. Ona cesareti öğreten. Cesur olmanın nasıl bir his olduğunu tattıran Blaine. İçinden ona lanetler savursa da bir haftadır Kurt Hummel odasından çıkmıyor, sessiz sakin bir şekilde kendi dünyasında nefes almayı sürdürüyordu. Ki onu bile yapmaktan yorulmuştu.

 

         Düşüncelerine dalmış, bugünün ne olduğunu unutmuş, hatta sabah mı yoksa akşam mı? Ondan bile bir haberken kapısı çaldı. Babasının, Carol’ın ya da Finn’le Rachel’ın olacağını düşündü ama kapıdaki kişiyi gördüğü anda sinirle yerinden fırladı.

 

         “NE CÜRETLE BURAYA GELEBİLDİN?”

 

         Blaine her zamanki yakışıklılığıyla kapıdaydı. Kurt’ün birkaç adım önündeydi ve genç adam ona bir tane vurmak istiyordu. İlk defa kaba kuvveti kendisi, elleriyle uygulamak istiyordu. Hem de kendinden bile çok sevdiği birine karşı. İstediğini yapmak için bir adım attı ama olduğu yerde durdu. Neden durduğunu bilmiyordu. Onun o gözlerini daha iyi görmüştü bir anda. Blaine açıklama yapmak istermiş gibi, yalvarırmış gibi bakıyordu.

 

         “Kurt, lütfen kendimi açıklamam izin ver.”

 

         Sesindeki ton bile Kurt’ü yumuşatmaya yetmiyordu. Onu orada, hiç vakit kaybetmeden öldürmek istiyordu.

 

         “Neyi? Neyi açıklayacaksın bana Blaine?”

 

         Dudaklarından dökülen isim bile acıtıyordu. Hem onu hem de Blaine’i. O kadar acıyla, nefretle ve hüzünle çıkıyordu ki… Dayanılacak gibi değildi. Blaine hüzünle başını eğdi. Ama bu daha çok sinirlendirdi Kurt’ü.

 

         “Konuş!”

 

         Sesindeki emredici ton Blaine’nin kalbinin üzerine ağır bir taş gibi düştü. Gözlerinin dolduğunu hissederek derin bir nefes aldı. Nasıl söyleyeceğini, ne söyleyeceğini bilemez halde, bugünün daha farklı olmasının hayalini içinde bir yere iterek Kurt’e bir adım daha yaklaştı ama Kurt hiç hareket etmeden ona bakıyordu. Gözlerini ondan kaçırarak eli burnundaki kemere gitti.

 

         “Kurt, o gün gerçekten seni istedim. Hala da istiyorum. Her bir hücrem benim olman ve tamamen senin olmam için yanıyor ama yapamadım. Korktum.”

 

         Kurt’ün sesi her zamankinden daha soğuk çıkarak çınladı odada.

 

         “Kimden? Benden mi?”

         “Hayır! Hayır. Senden korkmadım. Kendimden, kalbimin parçalanmasından korktum. Geçmişi yaşamak istemedim.”

         “Ve sende kendi kalbin yerine benimkini kırdın?”

 

         Kurt’ün sesi daha çok soru sorarmış gibi çıkmıştı. Birkaç adım attı ve Blaine’nin önünde durdu. Genç adam arzuyla, heyecanla ona bakıyordu ama saniyeler sonra yüzüne inen bir tokatla sarsıldı. İşte her şeyi koparan hareket bu oldu. Blaine anında Kurt’ü kolundan kendisine çekerek dudaklarına yapıştı. Şaşkın bir şekilde öpülmekte olan Kurt saniyeler sonra üzerindeki genç adamı fark ettiğinde tek düşündüğü ona karşılık vermek olmuştu. Dudakları birbirlerini davet ederken Blaine’nin dudakları bir dakikalık öpüşmeden sonra sahibinden koparak kıpırdandı.

 

         “Beni affedebilir misin?”

 

         Kurt ne yaptığının farkında değil, sadece gerçekten istediğinin haberini aşağılardan bir yerden alırken hafifçe gülümsedi.

 

         “Gönlümü gerçekten yeniden kazanman gerekecek Blaine Anderson ama şimdilik bana güzel bir Sevgililer Günü yaşatabilirsin.”

 

         İkisinin kısık gülüşleri yeniden değen dudaklarla kesilirken bu sefer ellerde hareket etmeye başladı. Blaine’nin elleri altındaki adamın gömleğini çıkarırken Kurt, ellerini saçlara geçmiş inleyerek kendisini Blaine’e bırakıyordu. Gömlekler, pantolonlar, hatta çamaşırlar yerdeki asıl yerlerini bulduktan sonra ikisi de birbirlerinden ayrıldılar ve sadece birbirlerinin gözlerinin içlerine bakarak yavaşça arzuladıkları şeye uzandılar. Bu sefer üstte olma sırası Kurt’teydi ve genç adam hakkını yavaş, hazlı ve tutkulu bir şekilde kullanmayı kafasına kazımış bir şekilde Blaine’nin boynuna eğildi. Dişleri hafifçe tene değdiğinde aşağıda yükselen adrenalinler ikisinin bedenlerine daha da yapışmalarına, nefes alış verişlerinin daha da hızlanmasına neden oluyordu. Kurt’ün öpüşleri karna ulaştığında Blaine inleyerek genç adamı üzerinden itti ve onu ters çevirdi. Öpüşleri sanki hiç durmamış gibi devam eden Kurt birden kavrandığını hissederek yutkundu ve ardından her tarafının karıncalandığını hissederek Blaine’nin onu hareket ettirmesine izin verdi. Ne yaptıklarını bilmez bir halde, sadece kalplerine bırakarak ilerlediler.

 

         Daha ne kadar birbirlerini deli ettiklerini ikisi de bilemezken Blaine, Kurt’e baktı. Son bir onay istiyordu. Kurt ise nefes nefese başını salladı ve arkasını dönerek masaya yaslandı. Elleri masanın kenarına sıkıca kenetlendiğinde Blaine’in parmakları soğuk bir şekilde Kurt’ün üzerinde dolaşarak bir şey sürdü. Kurt daha önce hiç yapmadığı halde bir iki bilgisi vardı. Bunlardan Blaine’ninden haberdar olmaması imkansız olduğu için rahat bir şekilde bekledi ve saniyeler sonra Blaine’i içinde patlamaya hazır bir volkan olarak hissetti.

 

         Çığlığı boş evde yankılandı. Blaine korkuyla durdu. İlk denemesinde sert bir şekilde ona ulaşmıştı. Sesi kesik kesik çıkarak Kurt’e seslendi.

 

         “İ-iyi mi-misin?”

 

         Kurt ise içinden lanetler savurarak gözlerini araladı. Ne zaman sımsıkı kapadığının farkında olmayarak nefes nefese karşılık verdi.

 

         “Lanet olsun! Hareket et!”

 

         Sözler Blaine için yeterli olduğunda Kurt’ü masaya yapıştırdı. Hızlanmaya başladığında iniltileri masanın ayağından kaynaklanan gıcırtıyla birleşmişti.

 

 

         _6 Sene Sonra… 14 Şubat…_

 

*Katharine McPhee - Terrified ft. Zachary Levi*

_This could be good_ _  
It's already better than last  
And love is worse than knowing  
You're holding back  
I could be all that you needed  
If you let me try  
  
_ __

 

         New York ne kadar sisli ve puslu olursa olsun kendi egzotik havasından hiçbir şey kaybetmiyordu. Sokaklarında ellerinde çiçekler ve değişik hediyelerle yürüyen sevgililer ise yılın en çok bu gününde genç kızın yıllar önce kırılan kalbinin üzerinde tepiniyordu. Ne kadar ünlü olursa olsun, ne kadar hayallerini gerçekleştirmiş olursa olsun, genç kız her zaman kendisini eksik hissedecekti.

 

         İşte bunu tam da tiyatronun kapısından içeri girerken hatırlıyordu. Altı sene önce arkasında bıraktığı adamı her saniye daha da sevişini, onu hissetmek istediğini hatırlıyordu. Kimsenin daha tiyatroda olmadığını gördüğünde şükretti. Çünkü ağlıyordu ve kimse, Rachel Berry’i ağlarken göremezdi.

 

         Elinin tersiyle gözyaşlarını silerken hızla tiyatro sahnesine çıktı. Kasvetli bir ortam yaratılmış sahnedeyken kendisini olabildiğine yalnız hissetti. Kollarını kendisine sararken zihninde yankılanan melodi dudaklarından dökülmeye can atıyordu. Ve onlara izin verdi.

 

         “ _You by the light_

_Is the greatest find_

_In a world full wrong you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_ ”

 

Ve o anda gözyaşlarının daha da akmasına sebep olan ses onunla beraber şarkıya girdi.

 

“ _You said it again my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark,_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified._

_For the first time in the last time_

_In my only life._ ”

 

Rachel şarkıyı kesmeden sesin geldiği yönü arıyordu.

 

“ _This could be good_

_It's already better than last_

_And love is worse than knowing_

_You're holding back_

_I could be all that you needed_

_If you let me try_

_You said it again my hearts in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting start_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time in the last time_

_in my only_ ”

 

 İkisinin sesi mükemmel bir uyumla yuvarlak tiyatronun gölgeleri içinde yankılanırken genç kız sessiz ama sıcacık bir nefesi ensesinde hissetti. Bacaklarının titreğişiyle arkasındaki adama istemsizce sokuldu ve gözleirni kapatarak onun kokusunu içine çekti. Kimin geldiğini çok iyi biliyordu.

 

“ _I only said it cause i mean it_

_I only mean cause it's true_

_So don't you doubt what i've been dreaming_

_Cause it fills me up and holds me close_

_Whenever i'm without you_

_You said it again my hearts in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time in the last time_

_In my only life_ ”

 

Eli yavaşça onun elini bulurken Will Schuester’ın önünde bir engel yoktur artık… Şarkının son vuruşunda Rachel, artık tamamen onundur…   

SON

Tarih: 10 | 09 | 11

 

* * *

[1] Şirinler [Wikipedia]: <http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%9Eirinler>

[2] Bir diyarda…

Hiç kimse endişelenmez…

Bir diyarda…

Her yer mavidir…

Çünkü onların kalpleri,

Vücutlarından daha büyüktür.

 

Üzgünüm, seninle gelemem.

Onlar mutlu ve şirinler.

Ve ben değilim!

İçimde kötülük var.

La La La La La

Mavi bir diyarda…

Güneş şirinliyor…

[3] Benim karaladığım saçma bir karalama….

[4] Kilt: İskoçya da erkeklerin giydiği geleneksel bir giysi. Etek.

**Author's Note:**

> *Bu hikaye bana “The Smurfs” filmini Dilara Toker | ile izlerken geldi. Ardından yazmam için çok fazla ısrar etti. Ardından bir maraton yaptık ve bu hikaye böyle hayat buldu. En büyük teşekkür kendisine öpücüklerimle birlikte gönderiyorum. 
> 
> *Rabia Torun | . Betam. Kendisine ne kadar teşekkür etsem azdır. Bana o kadar yardım etti ki… En zor anımda anında belirdi ve elimden tuttu. 
> 
> “Seviyorum sizi kızlar!”
> 
> *Klaine diyince aklıma sadece tek bir hatun gelir. Merve’m…
> 
> *Hikaye bambaşka bir yerden girdi, bambaşka bir yerden çıktı. Kurgusu, olay akışı sürekli değişti. Ve sonunda böyle bir şey ortaya çıktı.
> 
> *Malum sahnede daha fazla ileri gidemedim. Yapamadım işte ya. Daha önce +18 sahnesi yazmamıştım. Slash manada. 
> 
> *Beğendiyseniz Kudos tuşuna, söyleyecek sözleriniz varsa Comment kısmına geliniz.


End file.
